I Need You!
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke begitu shock melihat sang mantan kekasih, Haruno Sakura memakai bikini seksi di kawasan kolam renang umum Konoha. Gadis yang tidaj pernah menyukai pakaian terbuka itu kini terlihat berubah. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang dingin terhadap Sasuke. Pria itupun akhirnya merasakan suatu rasa yang disebut "kehilangan".


**Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You!**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**AU. Typo. Miss-Typo. OOC maybe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya ketika melihat kekasih—ups! maksudnya mantan kekasih, Haruno Sakura berdiri di pinggir kolam renang dengan bikini merah yang seksi. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika melihat helaian merah muda itu tertiup angin musim panas. Darahnya berdesir dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Gadis itu... _so damn hot_!

Uchiha bungsu itu terlalu fokus memerhatikan mantan kekasihnya di sebrang kolam sana hingga akhirnya si target menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Hati Sasuke mencelos ketika melihat Sakura menatapnya datar dan membuang muka. Ke mana senyum manis yang selama ini diberikan untuknya? Seketika Sasuke menyesal telah memutuskan gadis itu.

Sasuke memilih memandang hal lain asalkan bukan Sakura. Namun, ia menyesal karena yang ia lihat sekarang adalah para kaum sebangsanya yang menatap lapar Sakura. Bahkan Sasori yang _gay _itu matanya sampai berbinar menatap tubuh molek mantan kekasih Sasuke tersebut. Bisa-bisa Sasori menjadi normal kalau begini caranya.

Sasuke menggeram dan segera naik ke atas kolam renang umum tersebut. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah gadis merah muda yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Ino di kursi santai. Tanpa segan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu memekik kaget dan membawanya pergi menuju tempat yang sepi di mana tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat.

"Lepaskan!"

Sasuke bergeming tidak peduli dengan rontaan Sakura maupun rintihan sakit gadis itu. Ia benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana bisa Haruno Sakura yang notabene paling tidak suka dengan pakaian terbuka justru bisa memakai bikini yang menampilkan tubuh porselennya itu ke hadapan semua orang? Di mana Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal dulu? Ia tidak suka adanya perubahan apapun dari Sakuranya.

"Uchiha, lepaskan!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan cepat ketika mendengar Sakura tidak menyebut nama panggilannya seperti dahulu. Sakura memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan menyentakkan tangan hingga terlepas dari genggaman erat Sasuke. Mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, Sakura menatap nyalak lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Uchiha?!"

Sasuke tertegun ketika melihat bagaimana ekspresi marah gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura semarah ini. Bahkan ketika pria itu memutuskan hubungan mereka, Sakura masih dapat tersenyum meski terpaksa. Hatinya berdenyut perih mendengar bentakan dari gadis yang masih ia cintai.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke membeo dengan suara pelan.

Sakura mendengus dan menatap tajam Sasuke, "Kau berharap aku memanggilmu Sasuke-_kun_ lagi? Kalau begitu, kau hanya bermimpi,"

Sasuke menahan gejolak emosi, ia menatap datar gadis yang pernah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dengannya.

"Kau berubah," desis Sasuke.

Sakura mengibaskan rambut sepunggungnya dengan arogan, "Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Itu urusanku! Kenapa kau memakai bikini sementara dirimu tidak pernah menyukai pakaian yang terbuka!" nada suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf. Ia tidak pernah akan berbuat seperti ini kecuali pada orang yang benar-benar ia pedulikan.

"Urusanmu? Memangnya kau siapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Sasuke kembali tertegun. Benar juga. Memang siapa dia? Bukankah ia yang memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi siapa-siapanya Sakura lagi?

Kedua insan itu saling menatap dalam diam. Sasuke ingin menyahut, namun ia tahu ia tak memiliki jawaban apapun. Mengapa semua ini terjadi? Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Bertingkah seolah seperti orang asing.

"Jangan pernah campuri urusanku lagi," Sakura berucap sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung ketika ia melihat guratan kesedihan terpancar dari kedua manik klorofil yang biasa bercahaya tersebut.

"Sakura..." Sasuke bergumam mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya khawatir saat Sakura telah kembali dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya menegaskan agar pria itu tidak mencampuri urusanku lagi," sahut Sakura menatap lurus ke arah kolam renang.

Ino mendesah lega, "Akhirnya kau bicara seperti itu padanya. Lelaki seperti itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran. Apa-apaan dia memutuskanmu begitu saja dengan alasan tidak cocok lagi. Dia pikir tiga tahun pacaran itu hanya untuk main-main? Benar-benar..."

Selanjutnya Sakura hanya diam mendengar celotehan panjang Ino yang sangat kesal dengan Sasuke. Ia memandang langit biru tanpa awan dengan mata yang berlinang. Ia tidak mau lemah seperti dahulu. Ia harus bangkit dan berani melangkah menuju perubahan.

Ia berubah bukan karena Sasuke. Ia melakukan semua itu semata hanya ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Mencoba hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Meninggalkan masa lalu yang membuatnya suram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Teme_, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-_chan_?" tak berbeda dengan Ino, Naruto yang memang datang ke kolam renang umum tersebut juga langsung menghampiri Sasuke ketika pria itu tiba.

"Dia sudah berubah," sahut Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia memandang sahabatnya yang menunduk dengan helaian rambut menutup mata Sasuke. Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia bahkan sangat terkejut begitu mendengar hubungan keduanya berakhir. Setiap ia bertanya alasannya pada Sasuke, pria itu tidak pernah menyahut. Ketika ia bertanya pada Sakura, gadis itu selalu menyuruhnya bertanya pada Sasuke.

Dan Naruto kali ini tahu jika sahabatnya itu menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura. Lihatlah betapa kacaunya salah satu generasi klan Uchiha ini. Naruto akhirnya hanya dapat menguatkan sahabatnya dengan tepukan pelan di bahu lelaki tersebut.

"Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Jika kau tidak ingin menyesal lebih dari ini, cobalah untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Aku tahu jika ia masih mencintaimu," ujar Naruto bijak.

Sasuke berbaring di kursi dan menutup mata dengan punggung tangan, "Tidak semudah itu. Ia terlihat membenciku,"

"Tidak ada yang tahu sebelum kau mencobanya. Atau kau lebih memilih Sasori menjadi normal?" Naruto mengerling ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengobrol bersama Sasori.

Sasuke menoleh dan menggeram kesal ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasori tertawa lepas. Pria bersurai merah itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengepang rambut gadis itu. Sasuke duduk dengan tegap dan tangannya mengepal. Ia rasanya ingin menghajar wajah bayi Sasori jika saja pertengkarannya dengan Sakura tadi tidak terjadi.

"Semua tergantung padamu, Sasuke," Naruto menyender dan cengirannya melebar melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras ketika Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kolam renang setelah Sasori pamit padanya karena harus latihan _dance_. Ia berenang seorang diri karena Ino lebih memilih berduaan dengan Sai di _food court _kawasan tersebut.

Gadis yang mahir berenang itu terlihat beberapa kali memeragakan gaya bebasnya di area dua meter. Berenang adalah salah satu cara meredamkan emosi. Ketika kali ketiga Sakura akan berbalik ke ujung kolam renang, ia merasakan kram di kaki kirinya.

Gadis itu panik dan tidak bisa bergerak. Beberapa kali kepalanya menyembul dan kembali tenggelam. Ingin berteriak, namun air memasuki tenggorokannya. Di kolam dua meter tersebut juga sepi. Sakura berpikir, apakah ini hari terakhirnya melihat indahnya dunia? Ah... ia menyesal saat-saat terakhirnya di dunia, ia justru bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Haruskah ia minta maaf dalam mimpi pria tersebut? Ketika kesadaran Sakura memudar, sebuah tangan terulur dan memeluknya protektif. Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke begitu panik. Ia menekan dada Sakura berulang kali dan memberikan napas buatan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berkerumul menyaksikan adegan penyelamatan tersebut. Salah satunya Ino yang baru tiba dan ikut panik melihat sahabatnya terkulai lemas di depan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kumohon sadarlah," Sasuke memompa tangannya lebih keras dan memberikan napas buatan kembali.

Tetesan air dari rambut _raven _pria itu berjatuhan menetes di wajah pucat Sakura. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menekan dada Sakura hingga akhirnya gadis itu tersadar dan mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura begitu melihat gadis itu terselamatkan, "syukurlah... Syukurlah..." Sasuke terus menggumamkan kata itu berulang kali sambil menciumi kepala Sakura. Para kerumulan orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka pun mendesah lega dan perlahan mereka pergi.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura bergumam lemah melirik pria yang masih memeluknya.

"Bodoh! Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu jika Sasuke tidak menyelamatkanmu dengan cepat!" Ino menangis dan memukul kaki Sakura membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Ino! Kakiku kram malah kau pukul!" Sakura sudah kembali galak seperti biasanya, "dan Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku? Kau itu berat!"

"_Ne_, Ino , sebaiknya kita memberikan privasi kepada mereka berdua," Sai yang mengerti dengan keadaan segera membawa Ino pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, namun tidak beranjak dari atas tubuh Sakura. Ia menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan di sisi bahu Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari posisi mereka mendadak merona, apalagi ia sadar bahwa ini di tempat umum.

"Sasuke, duduklah dengan benar," Sakura mencoba bicara dengan normal, namun gagal karena Sasuke dapat dengan jelas mendengar suaranya bergetar gugup.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke menatap _emerald _di bawahnya dengan intens.

"Hah?" Sakura membeo bingung.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun _dan aku akan duduk dengan benar," ulang Sasuke dengan penambahan detail.

"Tidak bisa," sahut Sakura terlalu cepat.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanmu, kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sakura menatap jengkel pria di atasnya. Ia menghela napas kasar dan memandang ke arah lain asal bukan Sasuke. Sial. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Begitu lebih baik," pria itu menjauhkan diri dan membantu Sakura duduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyelamatkanku?" Sakura bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Dengan bikini sialan itu saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darimu," Sasuke balik bertanya dengan sarkatis.

Sakura merona dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka, "A-a-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku harus menghajar mata para hidung belang yang terus menatapmu lapar hingga kau sadar maksudku apa?" ketusnya nada bicara Sasuke membuat hati Sakura kembali berdetak kencang.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Sakura terus memikirkan maksud perkataan Sasuke sampai pria itu menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Mengapa _mood _Sasuke bisa cepat sekali berubah? Apa lelaki itu sedang PMS?

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kuantar kau pulang," ucap Sasuke tak ingin dibantah.

"Apa? Aku masih ingin main!" Sakura menolak dengan tegas.

"Tidak bisa! Setelah aku hampir kehilanganmu!"

Mata yang berkilat marah dan cemas itu meluluhkan hati Sakura. Gadis itu memang tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun, tidak ada penolakan saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan wahana air yang terkenal di Konoha tersebut.

Ino, Sai dan Naruto yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka dari jauh tersenyum. Setidaknya harapan mereka agar kedua pasangan bodoh itu bersatu akan terwujud.

"Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai bergerak," Naruto menyilangkan tangan dan menyender pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Sakura juga sepertinya sudah mau membuka hati kembali," Ino menyahut sambil menyeruput es lemonnya.

"Ya, pasangan bodoh itu kuharap tidak akan putus lagi," ujar Sai dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya saat sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tak tega membangunkan gadis yang masih ia cintai, Sasuke memilih keluar dari mobil dan menuju gerbang bercat cokelat tua tersebut. Baru saja Sasuke menekan bel rumah tersebut ketika seorang wanita paruh baya berbicara dengannya dari jarak beberapa meter dari rumah Sakura.

"Keluarga Haruno sedang tidak ada di tempat, nak," suaranya yang ramah membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Ke mana mereka pergi, _obaa-san_?" Sasuke bertanya berusaha tidak dingin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada penggemarnya yang terlalu agresif.

Nenek itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Yang aku tahu Sakura-_chan_ sedang pergi main dengan temannya dan orang tuanya sedang pergi dinas ke Hongkong selama seminggu,"

"Kapan Kizashi-_san_ dan Mebuki-_san_ pergi?"

"Baru saja mereka pergi satu jam yang lalu,"

"_Aa_... Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas informasinya," Sasuke membungkukkan badan sedikit dan kembali ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi dari kediaman Haruno.

Nenek yang diketahui bernama Chiyo itu tersenyum, "Anak yang tampan dan sopan," gumamnya sambil kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya yang tepat berada di samping kanan kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyetir dalam diam. Jika Kizashi dan Mebuki pergi ke Hongkong, maka Sakura tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya. Apakah gadis itu sudah mengetahui jika orang tuanya pergi dinas selama satu minggu? Lalu, ke mana Sasuke akan membawa gadis itu pergi?

Sempat terlintas di benak Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, segera ia urungkan niatnya mengingat Itachi dan Obito yang sangat jahil dan sering menggodanya jika ia dekat dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi ibunya yang begitu terobsesi dengan Sakura.

Walaupun orang tuanya tak akan melarang Sakura tinggal di rumahnya, namun ia ragu Sakura akan setuju dengan pilihannya mengingat hubungan mereka yang baru kandas tiga bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu pasti masih merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Uchiha yang lain.

Ah... Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak Uchiha bungsu yang jenius itu. Baiklah, ia akan membawa gadisnya ke sana. Ke sebuah tempat yang hanya ia seorang mengetahuinya. Seringai nampak jelas di bibir tipis Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan merasa silau saat lampu kamar menyambut penglihatan gadis itu. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tampak asing dengan sebuah kamar bernuansa biru putih tersebut. Dalam sekejap ia sudah duduk tegap dan tampak waspada. Ia melihat pakaiannya sendiri.

_Pakaianku masih utuh._

Lalu Sakura meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri.

_Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku._

"Aku ada di mana?"

Cklek.

Sebuah pintu perak di ujung ruangan terbuka menampilkan Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan handuk kecil melingkar di leher pria itu. Ia melihat Sakura yang tengah bingung tanpa sadar membuat Uchiha bungsu itu ingin tertawa melihat tampangnya yang konyol.

"Kau ada di apartemenku,"

Suara Sasuke seolah menjawab segala pertanyaan yang timbul di otak Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seingatku kau ingin mengantarku pulang ke rumahku, bukan apartemenmu!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Orang tuamu dinas ke Hongkong selama seminggu. Lalu, bagaimana aku membawamu masuk ke dalam rumah?" Sasuke menyahut enteng.

"APA?!" Sakura tak menghilangkan keterkejutannya sama sekali. Ia mencari ponselnya di dalam tas yang ada di meja nakas.

"Aaaarrggh! Kenapa mereka pergi tanpa memberitahuku!" Sakura berteriak kesal saat membaca pesan singkat ibunya, "kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja tadi kalau sudah sampai di depan rumahku?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," sahut Sasuke, "lagipula..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Lagipula apa? Kau ingin macam-macam ya?!" Sakura bersikap siaga membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!"

Melihat Sasuke akan bangkit dari ranjang dengan wajah memerah membuat hati Sakura luluh. Mungkin pria itu bermaksud baik dengan tidak membangunkan Sakura. Lagipula Sakura lumayan berat, pasti Sasuke kesulitan membawa dirinya sampai di kasur yang empuk ini.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Sakura menghela napas dan merangkak mendekati Sasuke. Pria itu menahan napas saat Sakura berada dengan jarak begitu dekat dengannya. Harum tubuh khas Sakura tercium di hidung pemilik mata _onyx_ tersebut.

Sakura mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung di leher Sasuke. Ia mendongak dan mendapati mantan kekasihnya sedang menatap dengan lekat. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah dengan rona merah di wajah. Bagaimanapun mereka hanya berdua di kamar yang luas tersebut.

"Ji-jika kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar, ka-kau bisa masuk angin!" Sakura segera mengusap handuk putih yang lembut itu di kepala Sasuke sampai wajah pria itu sedikit tertutup handuk.

Sasuke yang sempat melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura tersenyum dalam diam. Ia menunduk dan menikmati sentuhan Sakura di kepalanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan bagaimana bentuk perhatian Sakura secara nyata seperti saat ini. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis musim semi itu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya sejenak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu,"

"Hn," Sasuke kembali tersenyum saat Sakura mengusap kepalanya di balik handuk tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan mengisi kehampaan di apartemen mewah di kawasan selatan bagian Konoha. Sakura tampak fokus dengan beberapa alat dapur dan bahan makanan di hadapannya hingga tidak menyadari jika seseorang baru saja tiba dan memerhatikannya dalam diam. Ketika gadis itu akan mengambil garam, ia hampir saja terlonjak melihat Sasuke sudah kembali dengan bungkusan kertas di tangan pria tersebut.

"Se-sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku membuatkanmu sup tomat. Maaf karena lancang sudah menggunakan dapurmu," Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup.

"Tidak masalah. Gunakanlah sesukamu," sahut Sasuke sambil meletakkan tas kertas di atas meja makan.

Sakura melihat tas kertas tersebut yang ia ketahui dari sebuah toko roti yang terkenal, "Jadi, kau tadi pergi membeli roti?"

Setelah kejadian Sakura mengeringkan rambut Sasuke. Keduanya nampak canggung. Lalu, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura di apartemen setelah memberitahu gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Itachi yang memberikan _sandwich_ ini padaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantu membereskan kekacauannya di rumah kemarin," Sasuke mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan.

"_Aa_... Ia masih saja ceroboh rupanya. Apa sebaiknya kau makan _sandwich_ itu saja? Sup—"

"—Aku ingin makan sup tomat buatanmu!"

"!"

Sahutan Sasuke yang sangat cepat itu membuat Sakura melebarkan mata. Keduanya saling menatap beberapa lama, kemudian membuang muka karena malu.

"Baiklah... Kurasa _sandwich_ dan sup tomat merupakan kombinasi yang pas," Sakura berujar gugup.

Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan kembali fokus pada masakannya. Sementara itu, Sasuke diam memerhatikan Sakura memasak dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah rupawan pria tersebut. Ah... Seandainya ia menikah dengan Sakura mungkin ia akan menyaksikan hal ini setiap hari. Ketika ia akan berangkat kerja dan ketika ia pulang kerja Sakura akan membuatkan makanan untuknya. Memikirkannya membuat hati Sasuke menghangat.

Setengah jam berkutat dengan masakannya, Sakura akhirnya bisa menghidangkan sup tomat sederhana itu di atas meja. Sasuke tampak kelaparan melihat sup yang masih menguarkan uap panas. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang dan sesekali saling mencuri pandang yang berakhir dengan saling tersedak. Lucu sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin pulang,"

Suara lembut Sakura membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari TV yang sejak tadi ia tonton, tapi pikirannya entah melayang ke mana. Ia melihat Sakura sudah memakai tas punggungnya.

"Menginap saja,"

Sakura melebarkan mata dengan ucapan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan pria itu yang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya sendiri. Kata-kata itu merupakan isi hati Sasuke yang sejak tadi ia tahan, namun ia tidak sengaja mengucapkannya.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana aku menginap? Maksudku, hanya ada kau dan aku di apartemen ini. Dan... Dan..."

"Kau dan aku berlainan jenis kelamin begitu?" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Sakura yang terdengar gugup. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah memerah membuat Sasuke semakin tidak tahan menahan rasa "lapar"nya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Lagipula kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku tidak nyaman berada di sini," aku Sakura jujur. Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tali tas.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Rasanya hati lelaki itu tercubit. Beginikah rasanya ditolak? Seperti inikah perasaan Sakura saat pria itu meninggalkannya? Sasuke rasa sakitnya hati gadis itu lebih dari yang ia rasakan.

"Aku pergi. _Sayonara_," tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sasuke, Sakura lebih memilih pergi dari apartemen pria tersebut.

Sakura tidak akan dapat menahan air matanya jika masih bertahan lebih lama berada di dekat Sasuke. Bersama pria itu menimbulkan kembali rasa kecewa yang begitu besar di hati Sakura. Sebisa mungkin Sakura harus menghindari Sasuke. Ia ingin melupakan Sasuke dan melangkah maju meninggalkan masa lalu.

Akan tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sakura berharap Sasuke mencegahnya pergi. Seiring dengan langkah Sakura yang semakin dekat dengan pintu berwarna perak itu, hati gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Apa boleh buat, hubungan mereka memang tak lebih dari seorang teman saat ini.

Baru saja Sakura menyentuh kenop pintu saat Sasuke menahan gadis itu dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di bahunya. Sakura bahkan menahan napas saat hembusan napas hangat Sasuke terasa di lehernya.

"Jangan pergi," gumam Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal meski ia mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi," Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Kenapa?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kenop pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu," Sasuke menyahut setelah diam agak lama mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

Gadis itu membulatkan mata dan melepas pelukan Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang begitu terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

"Kau pikir bisa mendapatkanku lagi ketika kau membutuhkanku?! Setelah kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan semua kepingan hatiku yang hancur itu?!" Sakura berteriak frustrasi meluapkan segala emosi yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Sakura..."

"Kau pikir perasaanku itu apa?! Kau pikir aku hanyalah boneka yang bisa kau mainkan sesukamu?! Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku saat kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan hati dinginmu itu! Sekarang kau bilang jika kau membutuhkanku?!" air mata gadis itu mengalir. Ia tak lagi menutupi perasaanya yang terluka dan Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membuat Sakura seperti ini.

"Sakura..." lirih Sasuke pedih melihat air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari manik hijau yang biasanya berkilat hangat.

"Jangan pernah muncul di kehidupanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi,"

Setelah berkata lirih seperti itu, Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, tak membiarkan rontaan Sakura yang ingin melpaskan diri.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku. Aku begitu bodoh meninggalkanmu. Aku sadar jika aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Jika bukan kau, aku tidak mau," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya berharap Sakura mengerti. Perlahan Sasuke merasa gadis itu berhenti memberontak.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tanpa peduli apa yang kau rasakan. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Rasanya begitu sakit saat orang yang kau cintai tidak memedulikanmu," Sasuke berkata lirih merasakan hatinya yang berdenyut perih.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" akhirnya Sakura bertanya dengan suaranya yang terisak.

Sasuke menyamankan pelukannya, "Saat itu aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku merasa bisa memiliki apapun jika aku sendiri. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak bisa memiliki kebahagiaan jika tidak ada kau di sisiku,"

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Sakura menunduk. Ia bisa melihat air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Sakura. Pria itu mengangkat dagu Sakura agar keduanya bisa saling menatap. Ekspresi sedih dari mata yang berlingan air mata, bibir yang memerah karena terus digigit untuk meredamkan isakan dan pipi yang merona, membuat sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Sasuke berdesir panas. Ketidakberdayaan Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin menggantikan isakan itu menjadi sesuatu yang menggairahkan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jika aku berniat melakukan itu, kau bisa memenggal kepalaku," Sasuke berucap serius.

"Aku tidak mau masuk penjara," Sakura menyahut dengan sesekali menyedot air di hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah saja," Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan lembut. Ia bisa melihat pupil gadis itu melebar.

"Menikah?!"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku akan bicara pada orang tuamu saat mereka kembali dari Hongkong,"

"Kenapa kau tidak romantis sama sekali?!" Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke pelan. Tak dipungkiri gadis itu bahagia.

Sasuke pura-pura meringis, lalu memeluk gadisnya, "Kau tahu sendiri aku tipe orang yang seperti apa,"

"Kau menyebalkan," Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan karena berani memakai bikini di tempat umum," Sasuke berucap kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana para lelaki memandang lapar tubuh molek Sakura.

"Itu bikini yang sangat bagus," Sakura menyahut tanpa menyadari aura berbeda yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Heee... Ternyata kau sudah berani ya," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mendongak memandang Sasuke. Pria itu dengan cepat menggendong Sakura membuat gadisnya memekik kaget.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" Sakura meronta karena malu digendong ala _bridal style_ seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Sasuke menurunkan atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan Sakura di ranjang miliknya.

Sakura sempat mengaduh karena gadis itu masih menggunakan tas punggung. Ia melepas tas punggungnya dan melempar tas itu pada Sasuke, namun sayang tas itu ditangkap dengan lihai oleh pemuda bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Heeee... Kau ingin bermain kasar, sayang?" Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas ranjang membuat Sakura mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya waspada saat Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku meninginkanmu,"

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Awalnya Sakura cukup terkejut, namun ia menutup mata dan membalas setiap kecupan sayang yang diberikan Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan mengulum bibirnya dan memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu," Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura setelah melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Sakura tampak merona melihat bagaimana kabut nafsu menguasai onyx di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke membuat sang pria sedikit berjengit.

"Aku milikmu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menatap kedua manik hitam di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Sasuke tertegun dan kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura, "Aku juga milikmu, Sakura,"

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengecup berkali-kali bibir Sakura dan melakukan _french kiss_ bersama kekasihnya. Keduanya benar-benar dikuasai nafsu duniawi hingga tidak ada lagi sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Ah..."

Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke mengecup leher gadis itu dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana bersamaan dengan tangan Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya meremas lembut dada Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga gadis itu sebelum akhirnya mengulum daun telinganya.

"Ah... Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Sasuke menempatkan posisi kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Pria itu memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan membuat Sakura memekik sakit sambil meremas seprai milik Sasuke.

"Sakit," Sakura meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke menjilat air mata yang turun dari ujung mata gadis itu. Ia kembali mengecup seluruh wajah Sakura.

"Maaf," Sasuke menggeram menahan kenikmatan di bawah sana. Rasanya kenikmatan yang sangat menyiksa.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang lelaki di atasnya yang kini sedang menahan gairah yang begitu besar. Gadis itu mengusap wajah panas Sasuke. Dan menarik tengkuk Sasuke agar mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Lanjutkanlah," ujar Sakura dengan senyum simpul.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke kembali menggeram saat otot kewanitaan Sakura berkedut meremas miliknya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri langsung melahap bibir Sakura dan membawa gadis itu dalam ciuman panjang dan panas.

Berkali-kali Sakura mendesah dalam ciuman mereka ketika gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat di bawah sana. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan bibir yang masih berada tepat di depan bibir Sakura. Ia memandangi ekspresi gadisnya yang begitu seksi saat menikmati penyatuan mereka.

"Ah... Ah... Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura terus mendesah nikmat.

"Sakura," Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang kedua mata Sasuke. Saat itu keduanya saling menyiratkan cinta yang menggebu. Tanpa berniat menyatukan bibir mereka, Sasuke bergerak semakin cepat. Hidung mereka sempat bergesekan. Napas keduanya beradu dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura dan geraman tertahan Sasuke.

Ketika mereka berdua mencapai puncak bersamaan, Sasuke melahap bibir Sakura dengan ciuman panas dan Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Masih mencoba mengatur napasnya karena ciuman panas mereka, Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya dibalik hingga pantatnya menungging. Gadis itu mau tak mau menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya bingung dan menoleh ke belakang saat Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya di lubang Sakura.

"Ronde selanjutnya, sayang," Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali memanjakan Sakura dengan gerakannya yang cepat.

"Kyaaaaa! Ah! Ah! Aahh! Sasuke-_kun_, _matte_! _Matte yo_!"

_Well_... Ketika Uchiha sudah mencintai seseorang, mereka akan benar-benar menjaga pasangannya dengan baik. Memperlakukannya bagaikan tuan putri. Memanjakannya bagaikan anak kecil. Dan menikmatinya bagaikan makanan terlezat di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Owari_

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Penpik comeback ane yang langsung berate M! Fufufu... Mau sequel? Review ya! Lololol~ *kayak ada yang mau aja* XDD


End file.
